the Doctors family
by multyfangirl15
Summary: what if circumstances were able to come together and bring a family reunion? when Susan gets sucked into the past and go into labor in Amy and Rory's living room with and old friend of their son in-law showing up with a certan thought dead daughter and a call to the Doctor to complete the family. please read i will post a thing to explain my chariture soon
1. Chapter 1

Doctor who complicated family.

The Doctor , Amy , Rory , Beth , Susan , Jenny , David, Riversong, John , Rose, flesh Doctor ,Craig , Clara and assorted grand family.

David Campbell, a young freedom fighter in the 22nd century.

the day started normal for the Williams/Ponds and then after breakfast the earth shook. '' was that an earth quake? '' Amy asked '' no I don't think so. '' Rory said '' what makes you think that Rory? '' Amy asked '' three thing's , three people. '' he said as Amy noticed three people in their living room. All were passed out. One out of three she knew. Beth the Doctors oldest friend who had been traveling with him since nearly the beginning of his traveling days hundreds of years before he met her, the girl who waited. One of the other two was heavily pregnant Amy's husband Rory was at the pregnant womans side making sure that she was alright. '' is she ok? '' '' aside the fact she pregnant enough to go into labor any day now and we don't know where she came from , yeah she's ok. '' Rory said as Beth started to wake up. '' Amy ... where am I ? '' '' your in my living room. '' '' and what am I doing here? '' '' you tell me. Your the one who appeared after an earth shake. '' Amy said as Beth's gaze landed on the other women '' oh mt gosh. Susan . '' you know at least one of these women? '' Rory asked. '' I know both of them the pregnant one is Susan the Doctor's grand daughter. '' '' wait the Doctor has a grand daughter? '' '' but how did you get to this time? '' '' so who's the other one? '' Amy asked catching her attention '' the other one? Are you sure you want to know? '' Beth said with a smile '' yeah. '' '' even if it makes you feel old? '' '' what is she like our great great great daughter or some thing? '' Rory asked '' someone close to that is in the room but no.'' she reminded them. '' not biologically at least . '' '' oh my god.'' Amy whispered '' this is Jenny the Doctor's second child. '' '' what happened to his first? '' Amy asked beating Rory to it. '' he grew up had a family and gave his father a grand daughter. So most of your step family is in front of you . Jenny was traveling with me when a ripple through space time brought us here. And you think you've seen the Doctor get emotional? That will be nothing compared to if he sees these two. '' '' what do you mean?'' '' he promised Susan that he would return to visit her after he locked her out of the TARDIS to stop her from leaving the man she fell in love with. That was before he first regenerated - '' '' Jenny's not breathing. '' Rory said worriedly '' it's ok she not like her father , she's a child of this mechean that made her out of a small piece of skin taken from the Doctor so she's half human and half time lord like her father but she cant regenerate - '' '' you say as she's died and your still calm .'' Rory said. '' you interrupted me. '' '' sorry. '' '' next time something like this happens I'm going to let it surprise you. Any way she can come back from the dead using regenerative energy. '' she said as Jenny and Susan both woke up.'' Beth? '' '' hello Susan . Do you remember what happened?'' '' not really. '' she said before she yelled. '' my water broke while I was passed out. I feel the contractions coming. '' '' we need to get her to a hospital .'' '' and get a ton of confusion and a ton of explaining to do? No we have you and we will have the doctor in a couple of minuets promise or no promise. Rory where's your key's ?'' '' I thought we weren't going to the hospital?!'' '' I have another purpose in mind Rory. '' she said as she caught the key's and used her sonic screwdriver to get the TARDIS to land out side.

In the TARDIS.

'' so where are we going to now Doctor?'' Clara asked '' well I was whoa!'' he said as the TARDIS shook and the light's went off for a second and when the Doctor got them back on they heard a baby's coo from behind them. They were both facing the console of the TARDIS '' Doctor ? Why did we hear a baby's cry? '' '' maybe she was just saying ' hello dad.' '' a woman said behind them Clara looked at the Doctor and saw that he had a look of joy on his face. '' hello sweaty. '' he said turning around by the time that Clara turned around the doctor had already hugged River and got the baby. '' Doctor?'' '' Clara Oswald meet my wife Riversong and our daughter Sara. '' '' you said that you weren't trying to snog me. '' '' now why would he ever give you that idea?'' River asked the Doctor looked up from his loving on his month's old daughter. '' not something I did on purpose .'' he said then the TARDIS shook once more '' what's happening ?'' Clara asked ''the TARDIS has locked on to a signal from Beth we're going where she is. '' River said at the console '' who's Beth?'' and old friend of the doctor's . '' '' a really old friend one of my oldest companion's .''

back at the William's/Pond's home.

'' your grandfather's coming Susan , Rory here will help you until he gets here. Rory prepare to plat midwife for now.'' '' I don't have that kind of training. '' '' you know how to help her breath and some of what we need. '' she said a moment before they could hear the TARDIS engines as soon as it finished materializing the Doctor came out to see what was going on and where they were '' ah Doctor . What took you so long? '' Beth said as the Doctor caught sight of them. '' don't just stand there help us. '' soon after a couple of hours of where the combined knowledge of the older people of the group were able to help and River came out of the TARDIS and helped Amy as an experienced mother but after all that Susan was able to hold her newborn daughter after Rory cleaned her up and was watching her sleep before asking. '' Beth where am I ? '' '' that would be easier to answer that with something in the TARDIS so if you will let go get it I will only be a second .'' she said going in the TARDIS. as soon as she was in T.* she started running to her room and got a piece of cybermen tech and ran back stopping at the door. '' your at some of your distant family's home. '' '' what?! Family? '' the Doctor couldn't resist saying '' be patient child .'' making Susan start. '' grandfather? Is that you? '' '' yes it is child. That's new. '' '' what ?'' Amy asked '' my granddaughter has me talking a bit like I was before I first regenerated. '' '' what regeneration are you on grandfather? '' '' 10th. '' ''oh. '' '' fearing for your grandfather ? '' River asked the look that Susan gave River told her all she needed '' don't worry he's cheated death quite a few time's. He touched so many lives in the universe that the universe doesn't him to die . He has more regenerations now than he was born with. '' she said before they heard a baby crying and saw Clara stand in the door way of the TARDIS '' Clara will you please grab Sara for me please?'' River asked '' sure '' '' thank you .'' '' Doctor who was that ?'' '' my current companion Clara Oswald. And I think that we ran over Beth's explanation .'' '' yeah I think so to. '' Beth said. '' in this regeneration your grandfather's been very busy this is Amy and Rory past companion's that will have a few more trip's if I have any say in it. This is Riversong their daughter long story that will be told later on and here's the big one '' she said as Clara came out with Sara to hand to the parent who wanted her and the Doctor got her . '' she's your grandfather's new wife. '' ''what? '' '' hello Susan . Your grandfather never mention you but he never talked about his family before us. '' '' Doctor, who is that that you have there? '' '' you should take her I good with all except baby's like her. '' he said handing over his daughter '' this is your granddaughter Sara. '' River said. '' Sara reminds me where's Jenny? '' '' I don't know she must of slipped out while Susan was in labor. '' '' who's Jenny? '' several people asked .( River , Susan and Clara.) '' that girl . I'm glad that I slipped a tracker into her when she was sleeping . '' Beth said taking out a device and looked at it . '' I'll go get her . '' '' you sound disappointed .'' Rory said when she was out side '' this is the first time he's gotten to have most of his family in place and the daughter he thinks is dead slipped away before he sees her or at least before she's meets her niece and grand niece. '' raising her voice '' well Doctor and who ever is coming with us are you ready?'' she said making the Doctor and Susan come out '' how did you know that they were waiting right there? '' Rory asked '' I've been traveling with him most of my life .'' soon they had set out and were heading to where Jenny was. '' so did you hear about a traveler that would go to places and help people? '' and claim she was my dead daughter? Yeah I did. '' '' when did you have a daughter grandfather?'' '' on a chance visit to the planet Messaline the columnist there were of two different people and their shared leader had died .'' he told his granddaughter as they walked. '' so a war started . They were using progenation machine's to make solders and I ended up having to have a bit of DNA taken by one and Jenny came out my friend Donna named her. I didn't want to have her as my daughter but Donna showed me that she had two hearts and positional to be come … amazing so I accepted her and she began change from being a solder to being more like me. I was ready to take her with me and travel to gather like a family and right as we had dealt with ending the war that lasted a week she took a bullet for me and didn't regenerate or revive at least. '' and with the mood being a bit grim Susan didn't help it when she asked the one question that her grandfather didn't want to have to answer right then '' what happened to my first grandmother?'' '' there was a time war several hundred years ago for us between the Darleks and the time war. '' Beth said for the Doctor as they were getting near a fish an chips place. '' both sides had heavy loses and both sides used time travel to prevent them the timelord counsel I'm sorry to say had become harden to the lost that they were going to end the war with destroying all life in the universe except for their minds they would form a non-corporeal collective consciousness that would be the only sentient form of life in existence. But your grandfather stopped them . To do that he was force to sacrifice Gallifrey. so your Grandfather and his new family are the only people with timelord DNA in them .'' '' what? '' '' everyone except Amy and Rory. You see you grandfather had picked up Amy and Rory after their wedding , after they had to restart the universe that is.'' at this point they were out side of the fish an chips place and Jenny came out. '' what there wasn't food at your dads best friends place? '' '' did I know that? '' '' you could of stuck around found out.'' and then the girls noticed the doctors face . '' is he ok?'' '' remember before the first time you died your dad was telling you about regeneration? '' '' yeah. '' '' well sometime after he thought you were died he ended up saving a friend from dieing a painful death of radiation poisoning by absorbing all of the radiation but it was a ton and there is only so much that a timelord can safely absorb before he dies of the poisoning him self .'' '' so my father's dead. '' '' no he had time to see some friends before he regenerated and when a timelord regenerates their personality , looks and sometimes their gender changes. But your dad is still your dad he just looks different .'' '' he the man next to you isn't he? '' '' yes . '' he said softly as he pulled her into a hug. '' dad? '' ''yes? '' '' how old are you? '' '' I'm in my 1500's . '' '' how old were you back when I was grown? '' '' I was still in my 900s . I have spent around 600 years thinking you were dead. Please don't leave me again. '' '' now that we found you let's go back so you can meet the rest of your family .'' '' so how much family do we have? '' '' well this is Susan my granddaughter. '' '' I don't expect you to call me aunt. '' Jenny said .


	2. Chapter 2 family reunion

Doctor who complicated family.

The Doctor , Amy , Rory , Beth , Susan , Jenny , David, Riversong, John , Rose, flesh Doctor ,Craig , Clara and assorted grand family.

David Campbell, a young freedom fighter in the 22nd century

'' and there's a couple of family that you could call my brothers. Or you could call them Dad as well I me Jenny. '' '' What do you mean dad?'' '' you'll see later on .'' Beth said smiling mysteriously as they walk into the Pond/Williams home. '' there you lot are. '' Amy said '' how does it feel to meet your granddaughter?'' '' a bit surreal . '' '' compared to what the Doctor has showed you back when he was taking you to places? '' '' yes compared to even those places . '' '' well meet your step granddaughter , Jenny .'' '' wait . What happen? '' Jenny asked '' this is Amy a companion of your grandfather. And the mother of of Riversong . '' '' my stepmother. '' '' yeah. Hey Jenny? '' '' yeah? '' '' try not to get jealous of your stepmother and half sister. '' '' why would I do that? '' '' well you'll see how much he spends time with them. '' '' families tend to do that. '' '' well your father and stepmother's time lines go in different directions . '' '' what do you mean? '' '' she means that that the older I get the younger the versions of your father I see and meet. '' River said coming with Sara . '' I thought you'd like to meet your sister. '' River said holding out Sara for Jenny to take . '' what is her name? '' '' Sara. '' '' it's nice to meet you little sister Sara. '' River started to have a down face. '' what is it River? '' I was thinking since the Doctor and my time lines go in opposite directions that perhaps it would be better if she was raised by you and dad. '' '' what?! Why? '' '' well with you we both can come and see her more often than if she was with me or her father . Not to mention safer.'' '' but what about us? It will look strange that we suddenly had a child ? '' Amy asked '' two things. '' Beth said jumping in. '' one is that I have a friend that can smooth that out. And two is that I demand you talk to your husband before thinking any further of this.'' well she told the Doctor and he saw that it would best to have their child somewhere that they could easily see her but there was the timelord aging bit to make her seem odd . So one of them would need to take her for a bit until she grew up a bit. But they agreed that this would be for the best . '' so who's your friend that can help us out? '' Rory asked '' she lives on Bannerman Road.'' ' Sarah Jane. ' the Doctor thinks. Soon they were in a yard '' everyone but the Doctor stay here for a minuet .'' soon after they knocked on Sarah's door '' yes? Oh Beth , Doctor! It's wonderful to see both of you. '' '' it's wonderful to see you to Sarah Jane. '' he said hugging her . '' there's a few people I would like you meet. '' '' current companions?'' ( Clara was dropped off at her home for a bit before they came here.) '' not exactly '' '' more like companions that he will never be able to leave . '' Beth said getting a puzzled look from Sarah Jane ''Sarah Jane meet the Doctor's family . '' what do you mean? I know about your daughter Jenny but you sound like there's more than just her. '' ( in the past Jenny and Beth have been traveling together and they stopped by Sarah Jane's place at least one time.) '' nearly all my life I've been running but when you live a life like that you can end up meeting the most amazing people . It's a bit of a long story -'' '' that would be best if the whole family was here to hear it. '' Beth interrupting '' what do you mean? '' River said coming over with her parents and the kids. '' back when I was in a ghosty like state I was able a do things like repair dimensional walls .. '' '' you repaired the walls between the dimension I left Rose and her family in and this one. '' the Doctor said finishing the train of thought '' yes and Sarah, your home is one of the weak spots between them making it easy for us to have a bit a family reunion here if you'll let us Sarah Jane.'' '' of course.'' Sarah Jane said as her group of kids came down from the the attic '' hey Luke .'' Jenny said when she saw him '' hey Jenny '' Luke , Clyde and Roni said see her and her family . Beth walked over to a spot in the back yard and started using her sonic screwdriver . After a patient 10 minuets it started showing something blurry at first but within seconds it became clearer '' hello?'' a blond girl called '' hello sweety, is your mum around? '' '' yes . '' ''will you go get her? '' '' ok. Mummy! '' the girl called as she ran away. Soon a blond woman that several recognized

'' Beth .'' '' hello Rose .''


	3. Chapter 3 the telling

Doctor who complicated family.

The Doctor , Amy , Rory , Beth , Susan , Jenny , David, Riversong, John , Rose, flesh Doctor ,Craig , Clara and assorted grand family.

David Campbell, a young freedom fighter in the 22nd century.

the day started normal for the Williams/Ponds and then after breakfast the earth shook. '' was that an earth quake? '' Amy asked '' no I don't think so. '' Rory said '' what makes you think that Rory? '' Amy asked '' three thing's , three people. '' he said as Amy noticed three people in their living room. All were passed out. One out of three she knew. Beth the Doctors oldest friend who had been traveling with him since nearly the beginning of his traveling days hundreds of years before he met her, the girl who waited. One of the other two was heavily pregnant Amy's husband Rory was at the pregnant womans side making sure that she was alright. '' is she ok? '' '' aside the fact she pregnant enough to go into labor any day now and we don't know where she came from , yeah she's ok. '' Rory said as Beth started to wake up. '' Amy ... where am I ? '' '' your in my living room. '' '' and what am I doing here? '' '' you tell me. Your the one who appeared after an earth shake. '' Amy said as Beth's gaze landed on the other women '' oh mt gosh. Susan . '' you know at least one of these women? '' Rory asked. '' I know both of them the pregnant one is Susan the Doctor's grand daughter. '' '' wait the Doctor has a grand daughter? '' '' but how did you get to this time? '' '' so who's the other one? '' Amy asked catching her attention '' the other one? Are you sure you want to know? '' Beth said with a smile '' yeah. '' '' even if it makes you feel old? '' '' what is she like our great great great daughter or some thing? '' Rory asked '' someone close to that is in the room but no.'' she reminded them. '' not biologically at least . '' '' oh my god.'' Amy whispered '' this is Jenny the Doctor's second child. '' '' what happened to his first? '' Amy asked beating Rory to it. '' he grew up had a family and gave his father a grand daughter. So most of your step family is in front of you . Jenny was traveling with me when a ripple through space time brought us here. And you think you've seen the Doctor get emotional? That will be nothing compared to if he sees these two. '' '' what do you mean?'' '' he promised Susan that he would return to visit her after he locked her out of the TARDIS to stop her from leaving the man she fell in love with. That was before he first regenerated - '' '' Jenny's not breathing. '' Rory said worriedly '' it's ok she not like her father , she's a child of this mechean that made her out of a small piece of skin taken from the Doctor so she's half human and half time lord like her father but she cant regenerate - '' '' you say as she's died and your still calm .'' Rory said. '' you interrupted me. '' '' sorry. '' '' next time something like this happens I'm going to let it surprise you. Any way she can come back from the dead using regenerative energy. '' she said as Jenny and Susan both woke up.'' Beth? '' '' hello Susan . Do you remember what happened?'' '' not really. '' she said before she yelled. '' my water broke while I was passed out. I feel the contractions coming. '' '' we need to get her to a hospital .'' '' and get a ton of confusion and a ton of explaining to do? No we have you and we will have the doctor in a couple of minuets promise or no promise. Rory where's your key's ?'' '' I thought we weren't going to the hospital?!'' '' I have another purpose in mind Rory. '' she said as she caught the key's and used her sonic screwdriver to get the TARDIS to land out side.

In the TARDIS.

'' so where are we going to now Doctor?'' Clara asked '' well I was whoa!'' he said as the TARDIS shook and the light's went off for a second and when the Doctor got them back on they heard a baby's coo from behind them. They were both facing the console of the TARDIS '' Doctor ? Why did we hear a baby's cry? '' '' maybe she was just saying ' hello dad.' '' a woman said behind them Clara looked at the Doctor and saw that he had a look of joy on his face. '' hello sweaty. '' he said turning around by the time that Clara turned around the doctor had already hugged River and got the baby. '' Doctor?'' '' Clara Oswald meet my wife Riversong and our daughter Sara. '' '' you said that you weren't trying to snog me. '' '' now why would he ever give you that idea?'' River asked the Doctor looked up from his loving on his month's old daughter. '' not something I did on purpose .'' he said then the TARDIS shook once more '' what's happening ?'' Clara asked ''the TARDIS has locked on to a signal from Beth we're going where she is. '' River said at the console '' who's Beth?'' and old friend of the doctor's . '' '' a really old friend one of my oldest companion's .''

back at the William's/Pond's home.

'' your grandfather's coming Susan , Rory here will help you until he gets here. Rory prepare to plat midwife for now.'' '' I don't have that kind of training. '' '' you know how to help her breath and some of what we need. '' she said a moment before they could hear the TARDIS engines as soon as it finished materializing the Doctor came out to see what was going on and where they were '' ah Doctor . What took you so long? '' Beth said as the Doctor caught sight of them. '' don't just stand there help us. '' soon after a couple of hours of where the combined knowledge of the older people of the group were able to help and River came out of the TARDIS and helped Amy as an experienced mother but after all that Susan was able to hold her newborn daughter after Rory cleaned her up and was watching her sleep before asking. '' Beth where am I ? '' '' that would be easier to answer that with something in the TARDIS so if you will let go get it I will only be a second .'' she said going in the TARDIS. as soon as she was in T.* she started running to her room and got a piece of cybermen tech and ran back stopping at the door. '' your at some of your distant family's home. '' '' what?! Family? '' the Doctor couldn't resist saying '' be patient child .'' making Susan start. '' grandfather? Is that you? '' '' yes it is child. That's new. '' '' what ?'' Amy asked '' my granddaughter has me talking a bit like I was before I first regenerated. '' '' what regeneration are you on grandfather? '' '' 10th. '' ''oh. '' '' fearing for your grandfather ? '' River asked the look that Susan gave River told her all she needed '' don't worry he's cheated death quite a few time's. He touched so many lives in the universe that the universe doesn't him to die . He has more regenerations now than he was born with. '' she said before they heard a baby crying and saw Clara stand in the door way of the TARDIS '' Clara will you please grab Sara for me please?'' River asked '' sure '' '' thank you .'' '' Doctor who was that ?'' '' my current companion Clara Oswald. And I think that we ran over Beth's explanation .'' '' yeah I think so to. '' Beth said. '' in this regeneration your grandfather's been very busy this is Amy and Rory past companion's that will have a few more trip's if I have any say in it. This is Riversong their daughter long story that will be told later on and here's the big one '' she said as Clara came out with Sara to hand to the parent who wanted her and the Doctor got her . '' she's your grandfather's new wife. '' ''what? '' '' hello Susan . Your grandfather never mention you but he never talked about his family before us. '' '' Doctor, who is that that you have there? '' '' you should take her I good with all except baby's like her. '' he said handing over his daughter '' this is your granddaughter Sara. '' River said. '' Sara reminds me where's Jenny? '' '' I don't know she must of slipped out while Susan was in labor. '' '' who's Jenny? '' several people asked .( River , Susan and Clara.) '' that girl . I'm glad that I slipped a tracker into her when she was sleeping . '' Beth said taking out a device and looked at it . '' I'll go get her . '' '' you sound disappointed .'' Rory said when she was out side '' this is the first time he's gotten to have most of his family in place and the daughter he thinks is dead slipped away before he sees her or at least before she's meets her niece and grand niece. '' raising her voice '' well Doctor and who ever is coming with us are you ready?'' she said making the Doctor and Susan come out '' how did you know that they were waiting right there? '' Rory asked '' I've been traveling with him most of my life .'' soon they had set out and were heading to where Jenny was. '' so did you hear about a traveler that would go to places and help people? '' and claim she was my dead daughter? Yeah I did. '' '' when did you have a daughter grandfather?'' '' on a chance visit to the planet Messaline the columnist there were of two different people and their shared leader had died .'' he told his granddaughter as they walked. '' so a war started . They were using progenation machine's to make solders and I ended up having to have a bit of DNA taken by one and Jenny came out my friend Donna named her. I didn't want to have her as my daughter but Donna showed me that she had two hearts and positional to be come … amazing so I accepted her and she began change from being a solder to being more like me. I was ready to take her with me and travel to gather like a family and right as we had dealt with ending the war that lasted a week she took a bullet for me and didn't regenerate or revive at least. '' and with the mood being a bit grim Susan didn't help it when she asked the one question that her grandfather didn't want to have to answer right then '' what happened to my first grandmother?'' '' there was a time war several hundred years ago for us between the Darleks and the time war. '' Beth said for the Doctor as they were getting near a fish an chips place. '' both sides had heavy loses and both sides used time travel to prevent them the timelord counsel I'm sorry to say had become harden to the lost that they were going to end the war with destroying all life in the universe except for their minds they would form a non-corporeal collective consciousness that would be the only sentient form of life in existence. But your grandfather stopped them . To do that he was force to sacrifice Gallifrey. so your Grandfather and his new family are the only people with timelord DNA in them .'' '' what? '' '' everyone except Amy and Rory. You see you grandfather had picked up Amy and Rory after their wedding , after they had to restart the universe that is.'' at this point they were out side of the fish an chips place and Jenny came out. '' what there wasn't food at your dads best friends place? '' '' did I know that? '' '' you could of stuck around found out.'' and then the girls noticed the doctors face . '' is he ok?'' '' remember before the first time you died your dad was telling you about regeneration? '' '' yeah. '' '' well sometime after he thought you were died he ended up saving a friend from dieing a painful death of radiation poisoning by absorbing all of the radiation but it was a ton and there is only so much that a timelord can safely absorb before he dies of the poisoning him self .'' '' so my father's dead. '' '' no he had time to see some friends before he regenerated and when a timelord regenerates their personality , looks and sometimes their gender changes. But your dad is still your dad he just looks different .'' '' he the man next to you isn't he? '' '' yes . '' he said softly as he pulled her into a hug. '' dad? '' ''yes? '' '' how old are you? '' '' I'm in my 1500's . '' '' how old were you back when I was grown? '' '' I was still in my 900s . I have spent around 600 years thinking you were dead. Please don't leave me again. '' '' now that we found you let's go back so you can meet the rest of your family .'' '' so how much family do we have? '' '' well this is Susan my granddaughter. '' '' I don't expect you to call me aunt. '' Jenny said .


	4. Chapter 4 meeting a friend of the family

Doctor who complicated family.

The Doctor , Amy , Rory , Beth , Susan , Jenny , David, Riversong, John , Rose, flesh Doctor ,Craig , Sarah Jane , Luke, Clyde, Ronni ,Clara and assorted grand family or just family.

David Campbell, a young freedom fighter in the 22nd century

:) means that that person is smiling

i'll end up posting several versions of part's of this in the future. I have been thinking and writing this bit for a while so now I have several storys that I want to post. I'll try finish them before posting them then so there will be less waiting .

'' your daughter?'' ''yes. I have loved several women in my long life and married two of them , I didn't really expect to have daughter's after I lost my first wife. '' '' speaking of daughter's , Sarah Jane the Doctor and River have something to ask of you. '' Beth said to verbally nudge them on. '' we're both time travelers but our timelines are going in opposite directions so we got lucky this time that this is after our wedding and Sara for both of us. '' River said to start them off '' it would be better if our daughter was with neither of us , at a place that both of us can visit .'' '' somewhere like with her grandparents .'' '' so you want my help with all the legality of Amy and Rory adopting her? '' '' yes.''

'' we don't want to raise her this way but she wont get to know her parents , both of them if we're both traveling.'' River said '' very well I'll help you with this .'' '' thank you Sara Jane. '' '' so who will be taking her with you first? After all she is your daughter , she is mostly timelord. Certainly enough to age at your speed Doctor.'' '' you brought her River , I'll take her. I'll do my best to get her back to Amy and Rory's house by October 3rd. ''

Over the years the Doctor and River got to see each other as often as as they could with on taking their little Sara for several years to appear to be aging roughly like that as a human. One day when Amy , Rory and Sara were going to Sarah Jane to see uncle John , well Torchwood had noticed that every so often something would happen. Looking up the area they saw that it was near or at the home of a known former companion of the Doctor. So one day Jack went to see Sara Jane to try and figure out what's going on. And on his way he saw a family that looked like they were coming down to Sara Jane's. One of his gadgets went off to tell him that some one was not what they seemed. ''Hello there. ''

''hello.'' the parents replied. '' has there been so weird energy or anything been seen or anything around here? '' '' no . Not that I can think of. '' the mother told him a bit quickly . The father gripped their supposive daughter's hand a little tighter . '' are you from Torchwood? '' the mother asked worried '' yes ma' am I am. '' '' it's ok Amy and Rory. '' a voice from Sara Jane's house says '' aunt Beth ''. the girl says and running to the woman in the doorway. After Beth was holding the girl who looked like she was about 9 or 10. '' hello Jack. '' '' Beth? '' '' long time no see. I was wondering when someone from Torchwood would come around here to investigate the doorway I made for some friends. '' '' a doorway to what? '' '' that alternate dimension that the Doctor closed not all that long ago. '' '' why? '' a family shouldn't face estrangement from the rest of their family because of the walls of a mostly repaired dimension . '' '' who's family? '' Jack asked as he first noticed the TARDIS as she was starting to land. The door opens and you hear several voices talking at once in there and you see a dark near blond hair man wearing suspenders and a bow tie escaping from the TARDIS looking a bit harassed . He straitened his suspenders and breath in a deep '' his.'' Beth say as Sara slides down her from being held and runs up to the man a hugs him '' hello aren't we friendly. '' and Sara kicks the man in the shin. '' ok your defently getting your mums strength and anger.'' he said wincing as Sarah excepted a hug from him. '' Doctor? '' '' captain Jack Harkmen it's been quiet a few years since I last saw you. '' '' it's been a few years since I last saw you as well . When did you regenerate? '' '' remember that time when I pointed out someone in a bar ? '' '' yes '' '' it was after the Master made a come back , I absorbed a massive amount of radiation to save a friend and as I was dying I made a few stops to see some friends . '' '' and then you crashed in to my house. '' Amy said. '' true.'' a different wind sounding thing was heard by the group coming from the back yard. '' sounds like your mum's here, so why don't you run and go see her. You never know when or where she's been. '' Beth told Sara getting the girl to slide down from where she was held and run to the back yard. The group could see her run to the back past where Sarah Jane was in the door way with Ronnie . '' Jack ! It good to see you again . '' Sarah said seeing him.


End file.
